Ash and Bianca (Jotho)
by WitChan
Summary: Ash and Bianca spend sexy time together on the beach.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and its characters.

Ash and Bianca, a couple sitting on the beach watching the ocean. They were all alone. Pikachu wasn't here with Bianca and Ash. Instead, he was out hanging around with Latias. Ash came back to this city weeks ago to share his deep feelings for Bianca, admitting that he loved her. Bianca, too, had feelings for Ash, and she was happy that Ash returned here. Since then, the lovebirds fucked each other everyday, especially here.

Anyway, Ash and Bianca looked at each other and Ash asked, "Wanna do it now?"

"Yes, baby," Bianca replied, smiling at her Ash.

Turning around, she pulled her skirt down and showed her panties to Ash. She then took care of her panties as she switched each side of her ass, teasing him. After that, she yelped, her nice ass being slapped by Ash.

She turned back around and Ash said, "It's always to see that ass, the nicest ass I've ever seen."

"Oh, Ash," Bianca said, squeezing his crotch. It lasted short as Bianca took her shirt off, her bra being exposed to Ash. Now she showed Ash her breasts.

Licking his lips, he moved his hand towards her nipples to tease them. He caressed the left one, while squeezing the right one. Bianca moaned a little, she reached her hand towards Ash's hat to take it off.

"Suck my nipples now," Bianca cooed, the tingling from her decent-sized breasts flowed. Mouthing the left nipple, he worked his tongue through it. His fingers remained on the right nipple as he continued squeezing them. Ash always attacked her nipples first when they started having sex. He loved tasting them.

Now he mouthed the sore one. Bianca continued moaning, her hand gripping her own breast to circle it. Rubbing his raven hair, she said, "God, you're so good at this."

Reaching towards her clit, he pushed his fingers deep inside it. Her pussy was tingling, too, the thrusting felt good. It wasn't as good as Ash pushing his dick in it, though. He'll do that a bit later.

Finally letting go of her nipples and cunt, Ash moved back a bit before taking his shirt off. He did his pants and underwear soon after, his cock and balls being exposed.

"I love it when you get hard, Ash," Bianca said, kneeling on the sand. Her hand caressed the tip of his cock. "And your balls..." She did the same to his balls. "I enjoy sucking them."

Mouthing his sack, she swirled her tongue all over it. Moaning, Ash looked at Bianca. She looked at him too with those beautiful eyes. Guiding her fingers towards his ass, she began thrusting it each second. Ash didn't mind it. He then gasped, feeling Bianca's teeth biting one of his testicles.

"You naughty girl, you," Ash said, and Bianca winked at him. Wrapping her hand on his penis, she jerked it. The way Bianca handled his ass, balls, and manhood was fantastic. She does it sometimes.

A bit of time later, she stopped toying Ash's private areas. "Fuck me. Fuck me as fast as you can," Bianca said.

Doing as told, he gently laid her body on the sand. Spreading her legs, she gave Ash a dirty look on her face. She was ready for this. Touching each side of her waists, he pushed his cock deep inside her vagina. It felt great. Both moaned this time.

"Ash..." Bianca said, her hands squeezing the sand. Ash's hips moved faster and this is what Bianca wanted. She enjoyed every thrust from Ash's wood, the tingling inside her went wilder than ever. Bianca's breasts were bouncing with every thrust and Ash liked it that away. The breathing from the lovebirds increased, but that didn't stop them for having sexy fun.

"Bianca..."

"Yes, Ash..."

"I... love you..."

"I love... you too... my love..."

Many thrusts later, the trainers reached their climax. His cock ejaculated, filling her cunt with his semen. Bianca's love juices squirted through the sand and on his dick. After calming down, Ash laid up top of the painter. They then kissed each other lips, their tongues reached towards one another to french-kiss. Again, they moaned.

Pikachu and Latias arrived and looked surprised. They never saw their trainers having sex with each other until now. Feeling a bit horny for seeing her naked trainer kissing another person, Latias turned her attention to Pikachu. She gave him a surprise kiss.

The End


End file.
